


Spring Cleaning

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KanaTyy's First Work [10]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto sees Kawaki with a ponytail for the first time.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KanaTyy's First Work [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646335
Kudos: 14





	Spring Cleaning

These days, Kawaki worked less and stayed at home more. He'd always been a homebody, happy to stay home and chill, smoke a bit, hang out with Iwabe if he swung by. Though he'd go out occasionally, he much preferred the comfort of his own home.

He now had a home, and his own little family. Okay, so it was just him and Boruto for now, but they'd been talking about kids, and still, they were married. Boruto was focused on his professional football career, and while Kawaki could do as he pleased, the majority of his concerns lied with Boruto.

The blond was working hard and had made a name for himself, he had stuck by Kawaki's side through thick and thin, when anyone else would've likely given up on him. Boruto was forgiving, and loving—a pain in the ass cinnamon roll who'd made Kawaki weak for him in every sense of the word.

If someone told Kawaki two years ago that he'd be where he is now, he would've laughed in their face and probably not hesitate to punch them. However, nobody could know where their future lied, or just who could come along and turn their world upside down so effortlessly.

When they first met, Kawaki was colder, far more difficult, and yet Boruto had still fallen in love with him. He'd made Kawaki realize that he was worth Boruto's affections, and so he changed.

He was still the same person he always was; still a hotheaded and cocky guy who never hesitated to speak his mind. But he was more considerate.

Hence his current predicament.

Boruto had practice today, as usual, and Kawaki was home. Winter had just passed, Spring finally upon them. Kawaki just happened to be watching the home improvement network (he'd never admit to turning it there himself), when the mentions of spring cleaning caught his ears. He watched in fascination as a crew went into a deep cleaning for a house, smoking and contemplating the entire time how he should go about doing the same.

After the episode, Kawaki was raring to go, and decided to get dinner started before he went on his cleaning spree. The crockpot he'd gotten for Christmas from Yukina had quickly become his best friend. The cooking network had supplied him with numerous recipes, and most that he'd tried had been a success. When he stepped in the kitchen, he opened the pantry and grabbed his black apron and put it on to cover his naked torso, Boruto's insistent voice in his head always reminding him to wear it when he was cooking, only he'd forget to take it off half the time.

Today, he tried another new recipe, lemon-garlic, honey buttered salmon with vegetables. It was a simple dish, the main prep nothing more than chopping the zucchini, squash, bell peppers and tomatoes before putting it all in the crockpot. He topped the salmon with thin lemon slices after laving it in the garlic butter, sprinkled a bit of parsley to finish it up and then set it to cook on a medium setting. That would only leave him having to cook rice later.

Once that was settled, Kawaki got to work.

The house he and Boruto bought together was a lot more expansive than either of their apartments had been. Deep cleaning meant Kawaki had to go into each room to give the same treatment. Everywhere he went, he carried his cleaning bucket with all his supplies; the broom, mop, the duster, and all the disinfectants and cleaning sprays he needed to get the job done.

There were so many windows, but each received a thorough cleaning, along with the blinds. The curtains were also washed before being hung again. No corner or crevice was ignored or forgotten in his quest for cleanliness. The bathrooms were scrubbed vigorously from top to bottom, the floors swept and mopped in each room. Even the stairs were given the same treatment.

Their bedroom was the last room before the kitchen. Kawaki changed their sheets and comforter, putting the ones he'd taken off in the washer. The house was looking great and he was feeling quite accomplished—and hot as hell—as he made his way back to the kitchen. Dinner was well on its way to completion, and smelling delicious.

Kawaki had worked up a sweat and had rejoiced when cleaning the spare bathroom and finding a hair tie that had to be left by Himawari the last time she stayed over. While he always kept his blond hair of his undercut short to his liking by his own hand, Kawaki always had his longer, black locks trimmed by a professional. He hadn't taken the time to go see anyone though, this leaving his hair long enough for his bangs to get in his eyes and get in the way. He'd happily pulled the top half of his ebony hair back, securing it in place with the hair tie.

In the kitchen, Kawaki washed his hands, realizing he was still wearing the apron with a quiet chuckle. He then got the rice washed and in the cooker before proceeding to get the cleaning done in the kitchen, unaware of how late it had gotten as he was fully engrossed in his tasks.

* * *

Practice had ended earlier than usual, the offense coach needed to tend to an unexpected family emergency. Boruto hoped it was nothing too serious, but he couldn't help being happy about it, immediately calling his sister on his way to the locker room. He had been working on a plan to do something nice for his husband, but this time it wasn't an expensive gift the raven would try to refuse. Iwabe had hooked him up with a little something and he stashed it away at Himawari's apartment to prevent Kawaki from finding it. She had just moved there last week and was enjoying her new independence, but their dad had made certain that she had the best security possible, fully set up with cameras and alarms.

Boruto told her that he was coming over when she answered and that he was putting project cookie into action. Then he hurriedly washed and got changed, dodging his teammates and friends as they tried to strike up a conversation. Once he had his bag packed and ready to go, he left and jogged out to his car, hair still damp and an excited grin on his face. Himawari's apartment was farther away from the football stadium than his house and it took him longer than he would have liked to get there. The traffic gods were not on his side today, but when he did finally step foot into her apartment, she had assured him that everything was set up while hugging him tightly.

They got straight to work after Boruto set his bag down and he rolled up his sleeves as he stood at the kitchen counter beside her. It would be his first time making something like this and Himawari definitely didn't know what she was doing, but he had faith in his cooking ability that he wouldn't fuck things up. That and the research he had done on the internet, following the recipe he had found with his sister assisting him. He was making cookies from scratch along with the little something he had gotten from Iwabe. Kawaki wasn't necessarily a fan of sweets, but he did like certain things, mainly cinnamon rolls. The blond knew he would like these cookies though and they were able to get them done in a little over thirty minutes.

Once they were cooled down, he wrapped them up and promised to bring Himawari's plate back later, hugging her again before he was rushing down the stairs to his car. By the time he got home it was late, but not too much so that it was suspicious. What was suspicious, however, was the smell of lysol and bleach that came over him. It wasn't unusual for Kawaki to do chores and keep up the house, but the more he looked around the more unusual it was. The raven had been deep cleaning and it caught Boruto off guard. Was he trying to tell him something? Did he leave a mess before he left for practice this morning? That didn't seem likely given he always picked up after himself, but something had made his husband go into a cleaning frenzy.

"Ki?" He called and set his bag beside the living room couch, balancing the plate of cookies in one hand.

"In here," Kawaki called from the kitchen.

Boruto made his way towards the kitchen and started to smell food, his stomach growling in response to the no doubt delicious meal. Kawaki was just finishing wiping the counter tops, his attire stopping the blond in his tracks, blue eyes widening. It wasn't shocking at all to find his flaunting husband shirtless, but this was the first time he found him in nothing but an apron and joggers, his jet black hair tied back in a ponytail. A fucking ponytail. Why hadn't he ever seen that before, why had he been missing out on such a sight for years? That bastard had been holding out on him. The new hairstyle was doing all kinds of things to him, his cheeks reddening as he set the cookies down on the table, hands itching to unite that apron.

"Hey… didn't expect you home yet." Kawaki peeked at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened slightly. "Shit, I didn't know it was this late… wait, where the hell have you been?"

Boruto crossed the distance between them and reached up to play with the shoulder straps of the apron, noticing the slight gleam of sweat on his skin. "Up," He demanded breathily and tilted his head at the counter.

Kawaki smiled and tossed his rag aside, hands moving to grab Boruto by his waist. Then he hauled him up as if he was weightless and set him on the counter, spreading his legs and leaning in between them. "I've been doing a little cleaning… dinner's ready, but I should shower."

"Who the hell allowed you to walk around looking like this?" Boruto asked and trailed his hands down teasingly, feeling the raven muscled chest to his heart's content. "Your shower is gonna have to wait."

"Oh?" Kawaki chuckled softly and let his hands glide up his sides and back down. "Hungry for something other than food, huh?"

"Always," Boruto smiled before wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and capturing his lips in a hard and messy kiss, not bothering to hold back or hide how much he wanted him.

The sudden assault didn't surprise Kawaki, but he growled into Boruto's kiss, his hands gripping his waist tightly as his tongue slid into the blond's mouth, meeting his own and licking across hungrily. He wasted no time in dominating the kiss, but pulled back after a few moments, smiling and leaning back just out of reach when Boruto sought out his lips right after.

"Here? On my clean counter?"

"I'm not stopping." The blond told him and went for his jawline instead, peppering little kisses and nips while one hand snuck down and around to pull at the straps tied behind Kawaki's back.

The apron came loose and Kawaki tugged it off, carelessly dropping it to the floor before taking the initiative and latching his lips onto Boruto's throat, sucking hard over his pulse. His hands roamed down over his thighs, squeezing up and down. "'Course you're not," he breathed. "Guess I don't have it in me to care."

"It's your fault for looking so damn sexy," Boruto grinned cheekily, exposing more of his throat for his lover as he locked his legs around him in a firm grip. "I've got you right where I want you."

"But you got too many clothes on. Can't fuck you like this." Kawaki nipped at his neck as he smirked.

Boruto was always overlooking that annoying detail and huffed at himself. He quickly unbuttoned his pants before taking hold of the raven's broad shoulders, sadly unlocking his legs so he could get his knees under him to kneel on the counter. Blue eyes looked down at his lover, that damn ponytail riling him up even more, erection straining under his clothes. He couldn't resist kissing him again and it was just as eager and desperate. Then he shoved his pants and underwear down to his knees, breaking the kiss soon after to grab one of Kawaki's wrists and lift his hand up, taking two of his fingers into his mouth.

"Goddamn, look at your cinnamon roll ass." Kawaki clicked his tongue but couldn't contain his smile. "Well… I did have my reasons for marrying you."

"Mhmm," The blond hummed as he worked his tongue around his husband's fingers suggestively, keeping his hold on his wrist and leaning against him while his other hand went down to grope Kawaki's crotch.

"Who am I?" He sighed teasingly. "Forgotten. Only my dick matters now." Kawaki shook his head at the blond who was too focused on his task, pressed his hips closer, grunted at the feel of Boruto's hand on him, and the promise of that knowing tongue on his fingers. "That fucking mouth of yours still gets me." In more ways than one.

Boruto bit him for being a smartass, though it wasn't hard enough to hurt. Then after a few seconds he took his fingers out to lap at them in the lewdest manner possible, doing his best to drive his lover crazy before taking them back in, sucking greedily. The hand fondling the grey eyed man's erection mischievously slipped into his joggers and past his briefs, talking hold of his thick and warm dick, beginning to stroke him slowly.

Kawaki groaned at the touch on his bare cock, head lolling forward. Boruto knew all the ways to turn him on the most—quickly. He let the smaller man have his way for a few minutes, but he wanted his hands on Boruto instead.

"Enough," he growled, deep and clipped, pulling his fingers free from his mouth, dick pulsing at the audible smack that sounded because of it. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he promised, snatching Boruto closer to the edge of the counter by his hips, twisting him slightly, until he was in a position that pleased Kawaki.

Then he grabbed his ass with his dry hand, kneading and spreading, drenched fingers finding his hole quickly, rubbing over it, spreading the lubricant Boruto had given him in preparation, wasting no time in slipping two in.

Boruto moaned and clung to him, lips brushing against his ear, doing his best not to grip his hair so he wouldn't mess up the ponytail. "Be as thorough with me as you were with the house, Ki. Take every inch of me."

"Oh, don't worry… I aim to please." Kawaki pressed his fingers in fully, curving them in just a way to brush across his prostate before pulling away. "Not wet enough. Got some lube stashed in the living room…"

Knowing there was no avoiding it, Boruto locked his legs around him again. "Let's go then."

Kawaki chuckled and pulled him off the counter, hands carrying him by his ass while Boruto clung to him, always seeming even smaller when he was like this—something that Kawaki loved. He carried him into the living room and over to the end table that had a lot of necessities stored away in it, including lube.

"Still want it on the counter? Or the couch… or… I mean there's options."

"Right here and right now." Boruto smiled, giving him a wink before biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

Kawaki sat down slowly, resting on the couch with Boruto straddling him. He leaned over to retrieve the lube from the drawer and popped the cap. Grey eyes locked onto blue, Kawaki licking his lips as he pondered his next move.

"Can you get yourself ready for me?" He asked, somehow growing harder at the thought.

Boruto blushed and wanted to argue, but he also wanted to be fucked so he would have to deal with being watched this time at least. It was that damn ponytails fault. The blond tucked his face in Kawaki's neck to hide and held up his hand, waiting for the raven to squirt some lube into it.

Kawaki squirted the lube onto his fingers and tossed the bottle aside. "Don't hide," he whispered, gruff. "Wanna see that cute face of yours."

"This is embarrassing," Boruto said, not wanting to acknowledge how his words came out in a whine while he reached around behind himself and snuggled closer.

"Says the guy who comes out of thin air," Kawaki snickered. "Seriously, we're fucking married already. Damn."

"I can't help it! Stop bullying me." He pouted, holding onto him tighter when he pushed his finger past his entrance.

"I can't help it," Kawaki shot back teasingly, grinning as he turned his head to nuzzle his cheek. "Can't believe you want me all sweaty and shit, with my hair like this… but you do. Rushing to fuck those fingers into yourself like that. Fucking ridiculous."

"Shit," Boruto cursed, clinging to his husband at his knee-weakening bedroom voice, slipping in another finger as if to prove his point.

Kawaki hummed approvingly and then pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his shoulder, slowly dragged his open mouth over his skin, breathing heavily on him before giving the tip of his shoulder a bite. "There you go. Don't hold back on me. Need to be fucking you as soon as possible."

Boruto wanted him to more than anything, rutting back against his own hand as he spread his finger apart, drawing a strangled moan from himself. "Ki, kiss," He said softly, needing to distract himself before he started rubbing his own member against the raven's toned abs.

At his request, Kawaki drew a lazy circle around a small section of skin atop his shoulder and then kissed it open-mouthed, slow and soft. "How's that?" He asked, voice dropping as his arousal flared.

That bastard was still teasing him, but he was too sexy at the moment for Boruto to be mad at him. "No, not there."

"Here?" Kawaki asked and dragged his tongue up his neck and gave him another kiss there.

"No," Another whine left the blond's lips and he ended up thrusting his hips to give his cock some relief. His fingers couldn't reach his prostate in this position and he refused to let go of his husband, leaving himself unsatisfied but unable to stop, trying to prepare himself as fast as he could. "Ki, please."

Kawaki trailed kisses over his jawline, up his cheek and to the corner of his mouth. "Barely been two minutes and you got your dick drooling all over me. What did it for you, the apron, really?"

"Fuck your apron." He huffed in frustration, impatience getting the better of him as he added a third finger. "Kiss me, damn it. Ki, come on. Won't you?"

His desperation was cute, it made Kawaki hot and eager to please. He slid his right hand up to his neck, thumb stroking up his adam's apple, feeling it bob as he swallowed. Kawaki squeezed his throat then and pulled him back, capturing his lips in a passionate and possessive kiss. Boruto moaned once more, the sultry sound muffled and drawn out as his lover ravished him, finally giving him what he wanted. He surged up into the kiss, hungry for even more, but it wasn't long before he deemed himself ready enough and removed his fingers. However he made no move to break their kiss and didn't want to, his tongue completely submitting to his husband's as they tangled and slid together.

Kawaki broke their kiss after a moment just to yank Boruto's shirt off and flung it over the back of the couch, large hands returning to his body, exploring the warmth of his skin, his smooth back and around to his toned abs. His lips captured Boruto's once more, hard and demanding, taking all that he wanted, just as Boruto hoped and knew he would. When he broke the kiss again, it was to drag his lips and tongue along his ear instead.

"What are you waiting for? I could be splitting you open already." He flexed his hips upwards and hummed. "Put it in."

It was too much too fast, Boruto scrambling in his haste, wanting to be overwhelmed in the best possible way. He was addicted to Kawaki, craved him more than anything else in the world and loved him more than anyone else. The blond plastered himself against the other man's chest as he raised to his knees, gasping when the raven's dick suddenly flew up and smacked his ass, having sprung forwards when Kawaki pulled his joggers and briefs down just enough to free himself. He continued to mouth at Boruto's ear while the small man lined himself up before slowly sinking down without a moment to waste.

"Fuck yeah," Kawaki growled at his ear, wrapping his arms right around his waist and pulled him down roughly, forcing him to take the remainder of Kawaki's cock all at once.

"Kawaki!" Boruto moaned in both shock and pleasure, back arching at the hard and delicious hit to his prostate that had him clenching uncontrollably around his husband's member. The blond's cock throbbed and twitched wildly and without warning, he was suddenly coming with surprised and pleasure-filled sobs.

"You fucking asshole," Kawaki hissed, rocking his hips up and grinding in order to help get Boruto through his climax. "Coming home this needy? What the hell?"

The blue eyed man struggled to speak and weakly held onto him, trembling from his orgasm and still rocking his hips. "Y-y-you did it," he managed and couldn't stand it anymore, finally threading his fingers in the raven's hair.

"The ponytail?" Kawaki chuckled under his breath. "Damn."

"No," Boruto was quick to deny and realized he was messing up the ponytail with his tight grip, but he couldn't let go now or else it would probably look suspicious.

"Can't fucking lie to me, asshole." Kawaki shook his head with a smile and slowly rubbed his hands up and down Boruto's back. "You good?"

"Just—just need a minute," He said and rested his head against his husband's shoulder, giving up on the ponytail and pulling it free the rest of the way, putting it on his wrist before letting his fingers massage Kawaki's head. "Love you."

"Hm." Kawaki closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. "Love you… and it's okay. I can just go… shower it off."

"Who said I was satisfied doing it only once?" Boruto murmured, a smile on his face as he began pressing kisses against his collarbone and shoulder.

"You're never satisfied," Kawaki said with a huff. "Another reason why I married you."

After giving Boruto's ass a thorough squeeze on both cheeks, he forced him up onto his knees and off of his cock. Hearing Boruto whine at the loss of him was beyond satisfying. Before he could begin complaining, Kawaki stood up, getting off the couch while lifting Boruto along with him and then turned to drop him on it on his back. He was beautifully flushed and glassy-eyed, a sight Kawaki knew he'd never tire of.

"I know you're tired… had a long day." He leaned down over him, stroking his hand down his heaving chest and taut abs, then settled properly between his legs, spread them wide, and positioned the tip of his length back at Boruto's entrance, prodding only for a few short seconds before slowly easing back into him. "I'll take care of it."

"You spoil me," He said, moaning softly at being filled again, and then grinning up at him. "I have a little something for you too after dinner."

"More of your cinnamon roll ass?" Kawaki snorted and pulled his hips back before thrusting back into him sharply, marveling at the way Boruto keened. "Shit." He grabbed Boruto's right hand and moved it between them, to his untouched cock. "Touch yourself. Don't come until I tell you to, or else."

The raven's tone changed entirely and it sent shivers down Boruto's spine, making him want to be good for Kawaki even if he wasn't sure he could do what he said, but he would try his hardest. The blond spread his legs wider and wrapped his fingers around his dick in a light grip, stroking himself slowly in hopes that it wouldn't make him come before he was told to. It wasn't often Boruto let anyone boss him around, but when it came to his husband he was always weak for him. Sometimes he would talk back just to rile the taller man up and other times he would give himself completely. When Kawaki looked at him like he was now, voice deeper than the ocean, Boruto had no desire to do anything else other than please him.

Though he started out slowly, Kawaki soon began a quicker, near brutal pace of fucking into him, his strong right hand taking its familiar place at Boruto's throat, not squeezing, but holding as the blond's moans filled the room. His skin was still damp with sweat in a way that made it glisten in the most arousing way, brows furrowed, lips pulled apart as he breathed. It was a blessing that Boruto soon felt Kawaki slowing, his cock throbbing in a tell tale sign that he was close.

Really close.

"Don't see that hand moving, Boruto," Kawaki muttered above him, hand flexing on his throat as he slowed to a near stop and grinded into him instead.

Boruto mewled and looked at him pleadingly, knowing he wouldn't be able to last, fingers holding the base of his member to stop himself from coming. "K-Ki . . ."

"Perfect," Kawaki growled and squeezed Boruto's throat fully. "Let go."

Less than a second later the blond's fingers let go just enough so he could come, his other hand clawing at the couch as his release shot across his stomach, a strangled cry leaving his lips while he clenched down around his husband. Kawaki cursed as he released inside of Boruto, finishing right along with him. With a final squeeze to Boruto's throat, Kawaki stilled and forced his grip to relent.

"Fuck, squeezing me like that."

Panting heavily and resting his hands above his head, the blond basked in the pleasure running through his body and hummed quietly in response, a tired smile on his face as he gazed at the handsome man above him.

"Asshole." Kawaki smiled and brushed his bangs back off his forehead. "Really time for a shower now."

"Can I . . . join?" Boruto asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Kawaki hummed and slowly removed himself from Boruto before getting off the couch and scooping him up in his arms. "You're dirty too, so you have to."

"We're the last things that need to be cleaned." Boruto spoke more clearly, cuddling against his chest.

"Yes," Kawaki agreed with a chuckle and headed towards the stairs. "Then dinner."

"Then weed cookies." Boruto added, deciding to go ahead and tell the raven about his surprise.

"Weed cookies?!" Kawaki's grey eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. "You bought me weed cookies—from who?"

Boruto laughed before pressing a kiss to his jaw. "No, I made you weed cookies at my sister's after I finished practice today. They should be decent at least and Iwabe assured me that the quality of his product was good."

"You fucking made them?" Kawaki smirked. "Damn cinnamon roll ass. Marry me already."

"Now that you mentioned it, you are quite the catch, huh? Alright, you talked me into. I'll marry you." Boruto grinned, giggling as he started stroking the other man's cheek with the backs of his knuckles.

"Good choice," Kawaki said, face softening even further as he leaned in and captured Boruto's lips in a kiss, taking the stairs two at a time. "To think we get to do this forever, you and me…"

"We have it made," Boruto whispered, heart warming as he stared back at him. "I love you."

"Yeah… we do. I love you too."


End file.
